kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 2
Map is the 2nd chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary Hyou has died. Shin mourns the death of his friend, thrashing about his hut in a rampage of sorrow, destroying walls and clutching at the earth he vows to avenge Hyou. The Village Chief's son snaps Shin out of his rage, he tells Shin to not let Hyou's death be in vain. He hands him the map Hyou had with him and tells Shin that he needs to go to the Kokuhi village and find the connection to Hyou's death. The village elder warns the boy not to go there. Kokuhi village is a place full of murderers and thieves. As Shin runs to the village, a small owl like figure watches him from atop a cliff. Oblivious, Shin continues to run ahead until he comes across some men who confront him. Shin quickly defeats the outlaws before they can even finish threatening him. As he leaves an outlaw calls to the owl like figure Ka Ryo Ten telling him to run on ahead to inform the other outlaws in Kokuhi village that they're going to hunt Shin down and end his life. Back in the village, an assassin tracking Hyou arrived not long after Shin had left. The Village Chief follows Hyou's instruction claiming he doesn't know who the boy is. The assassin draws his blade and attempts to remove Hyou's head, but the Village Chief's son screams out telling him to stop, sensing something is amiss the assassin looks back and notices Hyou's sword is missing. The assassin immediately begins to walk towards the Village Chief's son, punching the Village Chief to the ground in the process. Lifting the son into the air, the assassin starts torturing him for answers. In a flashback Hyou tells Shin that General Mou Gou took down a castle of the state of Han making it his 4th in a row. In Kokuhi village, Shin is already fighting the outlaws and although they'd received prior warning and had banded together, they weren't capable of taking him down. After defeating them Shin challenges any onlookers, no one stepped forward, so he moved on towards the location marked on the map. Upon arrival at the location Shin walks inside a rundown shack and as he enters is shocked to see a boy sitting inside it, practically identical to Hyou who'd died in his arms only a few hours beforehand. Characters in Order of Appearance *Hyou *Village Chief *Village Chief’s family *Shin Characters Introduced *Ei Sei mentioned *Mou Gou mentioned *Jo Kan Chapter Notes *Kokuhi village is a place where murderers and thieves live.. *Shin encounters a band of thieves and was easily able to defeat them. *A flashback is shown of Shin meeting Hyou for the first time. *Shin reaches the location that was on the map. *The person in the broken house looks exactly like Hyou. *General Mou Gou took down a castle of the state of Han making it his 4th in a row. Trivia *Chapter Two of the manga rounds out the first episode of the Kingdom anime. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters